


Prologue: New Aeon

by Ninimis



Series: Juras de amor são um pecado [1]
Category: scream - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Owwh Yees Sidney Doesn't Have a Happy Ending, Porn With Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninimis/pseuds/Ninimis
Summary: Stu is so possessive about Billy that his possessiveness forces him to take a different way in the end that they came up with for their first film.Note: The tags, synopsis and opening note are in English, but the story is in Portuguese ! // As tags, sinopse e nota inicial estão em ingles, mas a historia está em portuguêsPort:Stu tem tanto ciúmes de Billy que sua possessividade o obriga a tomar um rumo diferente no final que eles bolaram para o seu primeiro filme.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Series: Juras de amor são um pecado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prologue: New Aeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers.  
> Welcome to... New Aeon.  
> A happy ending for these two sick misfits, Billy and Stu.
> 
> \- As warned before, it is written in Portuguese (Sorry)
> 
> \- Comments are appreciated, regardless of whether they are in Portuguese or English.
> 
> [ Ok, agora vai uma dica inútil. Caso você esteja no Google, sabe ler em português, e está lendo com o tradutor ligado. Apenas desligue. O tradutor vai tentar traduzir o português com português e deixa tudo horrível. ]
> 
> Good reading. (◍•ᴗ•◍)

– Stu esse não é o plano. – Billy choramingou. Sua mão nas costas, o pênis contraído já meio duro. Stu sabia muito bem onde apertar e como deixar o namorado louco. 

O sorriso de Stu tapeava alguns sentidos, como sua mão direita doendo pedindo para soltar o corpo desmaiado de Sidney. Era definitivo, esse não era o plano. Mas Billy não lutou muito mesmo levando em conta que aquele era o plano da vida deles.

A outra mão de Stuart não era menos ocupada, levava Billy em diante, segurando seu braço nas costas como ele sabia que o namorado gostava de ser contido. O corredor estreito e escuro parecia um pouco maior pelo seu esforço de levar o corpo da mulher, mas quando ele chegou no próprio quarto soltou um suspiro mudo de alívio. 

– Stuart. – Billy quase nunca fala seu nome completo e quando o faz seria para avisar seu descontentamento. Como quando ele fazia Billy gozar nas preliminares ou quando se arriscavam na frente de Sidney ou Tatum. 

– Eu sei que não é o plano. – Ele soltou o corpo, e ficou impressionado quando a mulher não acordou. – Mas é só uma rapidinha. 

– Não podemos fazer isso agora. – Ele choramingou de novo. Billy não queria dizer isso, Stu sabe dizer quando o outro o quer, e ele o faz exatamente agora. Com um policial desacordado na porta da frente, o corpo de sua ex namorada pendurada na porta da garagem, um Randy provavelmente morto também.

– Você diz isso só agora ? Você sabia dos meus próprios planos. – Stu desafiou. Quando Sidney o abraçou pedindo por ajuda, não acreditando que seu amado namorado além de vivo era o assassino, ela parecia tão assustada e a mercê. O mais alto a socou duas vezes no rosto. Nocauteando. Quando ela caiu sobre seus pés ele a deu um chute. Ela soltou um bufo de dor no sono. E Billy o encarou perplexo dizendo “ Era agora que contávamos o plano ! ”.

Um clique de consciência se deu sobre Billy e suas sombrancelhas se juntaram. – Stuart seu idiota. – Agora ele parecia mais zangado.

– Você me deve uma desde que deixou essa vadia te tocar. – Ele apontou para o chão. – Seja um bom garoto e se prepare pra mim. – E então seus olhos foram de Billy para a cama. A cama estava tão bagunçada quanto o quarto, tão bagunçada quanto o bom senso de Billy também.

O mais baixo entendeu, e bufou marchando até a cama tirando as roupas tão rápido no seu reflexo inútil de ser apenas uma rapidinha. Eles tinha tudo um grande limite, não deveria demorar sua chacina até a manhã por que sabia que o carro do pai de Sidney estava sendo levado em conta. E o seguinte passo era contar o plano para Sidney e o pai. Um grande clássico no mínimo. Mas Stu estragou um pouco o final.

– Não seja um garoto atrevido. – Stu comentou enquanto erguia o corpo leve de Sidney do chão, encarando quando Billy tirava suas calças mal humorado.

– Você não merece que eu seja um bom garoto. – Billy desafiou erguendo os olhos como ele raramente vazia.

Stu pegou a cadeira do computador e o empurrou para mais perto da cama. Uma distância considerável tanto da cama quanto do computador. Ele pegou uma fita escondida e fitou a boca de Sidney assim como as mãos, e caprichou prendendo os pés juntos na cadeira. Talvez deixasse marcas, talvez não.

– Não me desafie Billy ! Você sabe o que garotos atrevidos ganham.

– Oh estou ganhando algo. – Billy ironizou.

– O tempo que você está reclamando poderíamos está nos divertindo. 

Billy bufou. – Estou pronto.

Stu encarou o garoto ajoelhado, pequeno, meio duro assim como meio envergonhado na beirada da cama. Em cima da cama. Billy estava usando cuecas, ele se lembra da primeira vez que brincaram, como foi estranho, mas desde a primeira vez ele não tinha permissão de tirar a cueca. Ele deveria esperar por Stuart, tão a mercê do homem que levemente o enjoava assim como o deixava duro.

– Pode tirar amor. – Ele se ergueu ao lado de Sidney, a mulher desacordada e amarrada. – Eu quero que você se prepare pra mim... E Sidney. – Ele sorriu para o homem que o encarou surpreso.

– Ela vai ficar assim ? E se acordar ?

– Você sempre gostou de correr riscos Billy. – Seu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente. – E Sidney já viu tudo mesmo.

Ele tirou a cueca e encarou Stu. Envergonhado. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. Ele ouviu Stu dizer alto “ Se prepare pra mim ” Billy o encarou, surpreso. 

Stu sorriu cúmplice para o companheiro. O menor se atrapalhou descobrindo e capturando a garrafa de lubrificante. Eles não tinham tanto tempo antes do amanhecer. Billy calculou isso e também calculou que se ele brincasse com Stu do jeito certo eles poderia acabar aquilo um pouco mais cedo. Não é como se Billy não quisesse, afinal ele estava ali, naquele quarto, mas havia um conflito nos horários.

– Stu. Faça você. – O menor podia sentir as bochechas corando irritantemente. – Você é tão bom nisso... Me abrindo. – Ele definitivamente se odiava. – Por favor Stu. – Ele odiava Stu também.

– Oh Baby, o que eu não faço com você me implorando assim. – Em algum momento Stuart se preparou ao lado de Sidney, segurando os ombros da mulher. Ele soltou tão rapidamente que até ouviu uma reclamação sonolenta da mulher. – Se deite. Barriga pra cima. – Stu ordenou.

Billy estaria mentindo se dissesse que odiasse completamente suas brincadeiras, ele aprendeu tudo com Stu. Stu o chamando, Stu o perguntando. Mas as ordens de Stuart eram simplesmente perfeitas para enviar um arrepio feliz e excitante pelo seu corpo.

Num instante o maior estava entre suas pernas despejando lubrificante em dois dedos de uma vez. – Você foi um garoto tão mal Billy. – O outro fez baicinho. Os dedos o invadiram escorregando para dentro e Billy se sentiu zonzo.

– Eu não fiz nada de errado. – O moreno conseguiu suspirar.

– Como não ? Se deitando com aquela vadia. – Stu enfatizou rolando seus olhos verdes em direção a Sid. – Quando você já pertence a mim.

– Fazia parte do plano. – Billy murmurou. Como se eles não tivesse um plano, como se eles não tivessem falado desse maldito plano noite após noite. Sim eles tinham, e tem um plano. Mas aquilo não tirou o ciúmes de Stu muito menos a possessividade sobre o corpo menor.

Ele agitou os dedos indo e vindo, os esticando. Ele se sentia minimamente satisfeito com o pouco espaço liberado em Billy. – Quero ouvir você implorando por mim Billy. Na frente de Sidney. – Mesmo desacordada, deveria ser algo. – Me diga que você não se importa com essa vadia... – Os dedos o deixaram. Billy arfou, suas mãos indo da barriga coberta de Stu, até se apertarem sobre os lados de sua cabeça segurando o tecido da cama. Ele estava se antecipando um pouco mas sabia o que vinha a seguir.

– Eu quero você Stu. Só você. Você sabe que era tudo parte do plano, nunca me importei com Sidney, só com você.

– O que você quer ? – Stu tinha um sorriso tão grande nos lábios que chegou a doer em Billy.

– Você. 

– Tente outra vez. Um pouco mais obsceno amor, sabe o que me excita. – O mais alto se esforçou para não soltar um riso.

Billy olhou para o teto antes de sussurrar quebrado – Eu quero seu pau dentro de mim. – Ele queria enfiar o rosto no travesseiro e passar o resto do restante da noite assim.

Stu bateu palminhas, antes de arrastar as calças até os tornozelos, ele arrancou a blusa sem desfazer o grandioso sorriso vitorioso. – Bom menino. Deixa o papai tão excitado.

_Idiota._

Ele passou o gel sobre o membro com uma careta, ele massageou um pouco mais a entrada avermelhada de Billy antes de entrar com um bufo satisfeito. O menor se contorceu, seus cabelos indo pra trás a boca aberta com gemidos mudos. Stu adorava tanto aquela visão e sentiu tanta saudades dela. Ele foi até o fundo murmurando segurando o rosto de Billy com uma mão. – Relaxe. – Billy fez o possível, desde soltar as mãos até respirar goladas generosas. Stu beliscou um mamilo e Billy mordeu um lábio. – Isso não me relaxa. – Quem disse foi Billy, um pouco bêbado. Bastante zangado.

Stu riu. A partir daí ele começou a se mover, Billy o segurando, mãos no peito alheio, numa promessa intima de que, se algo desse errado ele iria beliscar Stu com tanta força que sua alma sairia do corpo. 

– Tão bom. – Stu disse. Quando ele não recebeu nenhum beliscão e sentiu Billy relaxar abaixo de si, ele ganhou um pouco de velocidade. – Só meu. – Stuart se abaixou, seu corpo um pouco maior tentando se encaixar no pescoço de Billy a fim de marca-lo. 

Um beijo, uma mordida e então um chupão, nisso Stu começou a se mover mais rápido, Billy gemendo incontrolavelmente abaixo de si, suas mãos sem uma boa tarefa a não ser acariciar os lados de Stuart. 

– Meu. – Stu se afastou, rolou os quadris um pouco desajeitado acertando aquele ponto doce e adorável dentro de Billy. O pequeno se contorceu na cama, arfando por sua sensibilidade encontrada. Ele olhou pra baixo por puro sadismo, avistando, seu pau intocado, duro, dolorido e avermelhado. Ele não sabia que tinha uma durabilidade tão boa. Levando em conta que aquela seria a sua segunda trepa do dia.

– Deus, Stu... – Billy quase gritou quando Stu o atingiu novamente naquele lugar.

Foi Stu quem reparou na mínima mudança de Sidney, ela estava despertando tão lentamente quanto um colegial preguiçoso numa segunda feira. Stuart vigiou alguns segundos antes de sorrir tão feliz para Billy, que o próprio se sentiu zonzo sem saber para onde focar.

– A bela adormecida está acordando. – Stu ergueu o pescoço de Billy. O menor suspirou, suas mãos inúteis tentando achar algo para fazer. – Mostre como você é um bom garoto Billy. 

– Stu. – Sua respiração estava instável como de costume. Sidney remexeu sua cabeça baixa se erguendo.

– Meu bom menino. Mostre como você é meu. – Stu sussurrou perto do ouvido alheio. Billy sentia que podia vir apenas com as palavras do namorado e se contorceu. – Geme Billy. Quero tanto ouvir você.

Sidney os encarou tonta. Meio acordada meio numa alucinação pesada. Stu fez o favor de se levantar segurando Billy consigo o penetrando fundo. O menino mais velho os levou ao centro da cama, ele se deitou, ainda dentro de Billy, colocando o garoto choroso sobre o seu peito. As costas de Billy contra o peito de Stu e Sidney com a visão detalhada do coito.

Billy gemeu. Seja pelo movimento ou pelos olhos arregalados de Sidney encarando a cena.

– Jesus. 

Stuart moveu os quadris algumas vezes testando a nova posição. Ele segurou as pernas do menino menor e ele agora era mais aberto, flexível e dolorido. Até que Stu achou aquele local doce dentro de Billy e sentiu o outro se contorcer enlouquecido por mais. Suspiros pesados virando gritinhos teimosos, vindos sem o consentimento do menor 

Gemidos obscenos saindo de Billy a cada estocada. Ele podia sentir o sorriso presunçoso nos lábios do namorado. – Tão lindo. – Stu disse com a respiração instável. Foi até difícil entender. – Gemendo no meu pau.

Billy está tão perto. Tudo tão obsceno. Girando em volta de si. O mundo lá fora não importava tanto quanto ele gemendo sobre o pau do namorado com os olhos chorosos de Sidney sobre si. Tão erótico. tão errado.

A mulher a sua frente evitando encarar, ela olhou para baixo, para as mãos amarradas, tentando sair, e falhando, dando queimaduras as mãos e braços. A situação era pior. intragável. Ela se sentia trouxa. Traída. Ela foi burra, como nunca percebeu os dois homens ? Na verdade, as coisas estavam sujas e escuras de mais. Sem sentido. Ela sabia que Billy era o assassino e Stu... também... E agora eles estava o dando um show obsceno. Ela fechou os olhos. Os sons de Billy ecoando em seus ouvidos. A respiração estranha de Stu. E as estocadas eram os piores sons para a pobre mulher. Como tapas secos contra a pele. 

Em certo momento Billy estava gritando.

– Stu... – Eles brincaram assim algumas vezes. Nunca em público, nunca com alguém olhando. Eles ainda eram um casal clássico, fingindo apenas serem amigos e indo ver filmes de terror de noite como um bom casal gótico. Mas o ponto é, Billy não se tocaria nem se moveria sem uma ordem de Stu.

– Quer que eu te toque Billy ?

– Sim. – Ele falou junto a um suspiro então sai tão alto quanto um lamento de alguns minutos atrás.

– Você não merece. Foi tão rude comigo. – Seus dedo se apertaram na parte inferior das coxas de Billy, um arrepio o atravessou. Stu mordeu o lábio inferior aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. – Faça merecer.

Billy olhou Sidney. Ela estava com os olhos fechados encolhida. Sem ação a não ser puxar o braços desesperada. Ele estava tão no limite.

– Stuart seu bastardo. – Billy sussurrou cúmplice para Sidney. Em troca ele recebeu um tapa tão duro que sentiu a pele, de uma parte do seu traseiro exposto, se esquentar rápido, formando um inferno. – ... Por favor Papai. – Ele provavelmente estava vermelho, até a ponta dos pés. Quando ele subiu o olhar encontrou os olhos impressionados e chorosos de Sidney. Seu pênis deveria ser roxo de tão duro.

– O que você quer ? Me diga o que quer Billy. –As mãos magras de Stu pressionaram sua cintura para baixo, uma marca que Stu teve de evitar nas últimas semanas apenas para Billy poder tirar a virgindade de Sidney. – ...Deus. Billy... Estou tão perto.

Billy encarou tudo em êxtase, quase intorpesido. As estocadas de Stu ficando desleixadas, pesadas, indo até o fundo. Massageando a próstata de Billy de um jeito que Stu aprendeu e fazia como um talento.  
– Eu quero que você venha papai. – Ele encarou, agora de propósito Sidney. Ele não sabia se suas palavras eram audíveis a mulher, e ele nem sabia se ligava. – Quero sua porra dentro de mim. – Ele deixou seu peso sobre Stu, não ligando pra própria dureza ou Sidney, apenas se entregando. Por mais preguiçoso que pareça, foi íntimo. – Por favor mais rápido papai. – Ele miou docemente. 

Quem era Stu para negar ?  
Ele veio assim, descontrolado, fazendo Billy gemer. Cavando dedos e unhas na cintura alheia murmurando o quanto Billy é um bom garoto, seu bom garoto. A posição era bastante indesejada para ir mais fundo, mas perfeito para demonstrar a Sidney que o garoto era dele.

Billy não demorou muito, vindo logo atrás, sem ser tocado. Extremamente excitado, gemendo confuso. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando teve forças o suficiente para erguer a cabeça e concluir que realmente gozou sem nenhuma ajuda de uma mão amiga.

– Olha só pra você, gozando apenas por ser fudido.

Billy já não tinha tanta força para se defender ou insultar o namorado como se deve. Ele apenas arfou balançando a cabeça positivamente. 

Pela primeira vez naquela noite ele tinha noção total de que Sidney Prescott o estava no mesmo quarto que ele, enquanto ele transava com o namorado. E isso foi mais surreal que todo aquele grande final. 

– Eu vou arranjar alguma coisa pra te limpar. – Stu se esgueirou para fora de debaixo de Billy e correu o mais rápido que pode, erguendo as calças, para o banheiro. 

Billy tinha perdido os ossos no meio daquilo, suas pernas agora deveria ser feitas de açúcar. Ele estava se sentindo fraco, era seu habitual pós-coito, ele queria um cigarro agora... Ele ergueu o corpo pela cabeceira e achou os olhos impressionados de Sidney. Ele se sentou como pode e abriu as pernas pra ela, com um sorriso travesso. 

______

– Sei que está cansado, amor. Mas pode trazer o Papai pra cá ? – Stu mordeu o lábio. – Não vamos ter tempo para contar o plano. Mas eles seguem. 

Billy não contestou. Ele não deu um ruído enquanto saia da cama, ignorando suas pernas estarem moles, vestindo de qualquer traje de Stu, ou enquanto ele saia do quarto. Ele não reclamou também quando ouviu gritos femininos pedindo por perdão e misericórdia. “ Por que estão fazendo isso ? Por que ? ” Billy queria o gostinho de contar os planos, queria ver a surpresa no rosto alheio. 

Mas talvez não fosse pra ser.

Bang - Billy escutou e os gritos cessaram imediatamente. Ele desceu as escadas sorrateiro e pequeno. Ele ouviu um ou dois barulhos antes de puxar o senhor Prescott contra a parede do corredor e logo então escada acima. 

– Me perdoe por isso mas sua esposa era uma vagabunda...

______

O planos foram definitivamente mudados. O final que eles tinham treinado várias e várias vezes. Nem tudo mudou, e mesmo que Billy nunca assumisse, ele se divertiu mudando os minutos finais de seu filme de terror para um porno.

A dupla repassou o plano. Stu deveria ligar para uma ambulância, graças aos vários cortes covardes feitos em seu amigo Billy. Desesperado, Stu chamaria socorro e receberia quem quer que fosse de toda aquela situação. O momentos seguintes eram previsíveis: Não pareça um suspeito diante a polícia ! Eles eram dois, mesmo com todas evidências apontando para o senhor Prescott, todo cuidado é pouco.

Billy estaria desacordado e não prestou atenção em nada em sua volta a não ser os gritos, o restante da história é por conta de Stu. Stuart sempre foi o melhor ator daquela dupla. Agora só sobrava fazer os cortes.

Stuart puxou sua faca esportiva favorita do quarto a trazendo consigo. Os corpos de Sidney e seu pai, lá em cima, já devidamente encenados para o grande final. O mais alto entregou a faca ao companheiro acompanhando o olhar cansado.

– Vamos logo com isso. – Ele ergueu as mãos, juntou as duas atrás da cabeça e esperou. A faca veio um pouco mais fundo do que ele esperava mas estava perfeitamente onde havia combinado. Stu cambaleou segurando o local, arfando em gemidos baixos.

– Eu te amo. – Billy entregou a faca tão rápido quanto ele deu o corte, Stu segurou com a mão trêmula, o menino menor se virou apontando para o local onde eles marcaram. 

– Eu também te amo Billy. – O citado arfou. A faca fez um som molhado cortando a pele, se sujando e sujando a Billy de vermelho carmesim. – Te amo muito. – Outro corte, agora no ombro do namorado, ele sorriu para o pequeno detalhe genial. Esse corte seria pequeno de propósito. 

Ele devolveu a faca a Billy que o cortou mais três vezes. Uma especialmente nas costas que Billy se conteve para não beijar.

Stu estava arfando no final das contas segurando seus dois cortes na frente, meio encurvado. 

– Esse é o final, amor. – Billy falou extasiado. Conduzido o namorado para fora da cozinha, pelo corredor, ele escolheu aquele local para cair e terminar sua participação do filme. – Eu quero aqui.

– Tem certeza ? 

Billy iria responder com palavras mas ele recebeu um soco forte no estômago, rápido e sem aviso. Ele cambaleou para trás, caindo, Stu o seguiu se ajoelhando em seu colo, dando tapas fortes em seu rosto. Billy se contorceu logo abaixo tentando não ficar duro novamente. 

Seu rosto ardeu, mas ainda sim, ele deixou suas bochecha exposta para mais, quando sua cabeça deixou cair de lado. Ele estava cansado agora, verdadeiramente usado e sonolento. – Meu bom menino. – Ele ouviu Stu dizer. Sua mente afundando na escuridão e seu corpo amolecendo pelo cansaço.

___ _____ ___

– _...Chegada ao local os policiais encontraram um oficial ferido e 4 corpos._ – A repórter cambaleou para trás a fim de entrevistar o policial em sua postura respeitável. – _Um desses corpos era do suspeito, Neil Prescott. Pai de uma dessas vítimas._ – Ela enfatizou dramaticamente. – _Mas agora falando com o xerife. O senhor pode nos dizer se o suspeito aqui é o homem que veio aterrorizando Woodsboro nesta última semana ?_

– _É o nosso principal suspeito. Tudo indica que seja ele, mas cuidado pouco é bobagem..._

Billy e Stu não poderia estar prestando menos atenção a tudo aquilo. A dupla de homens se beijando, - arrumados de algo branco meio sujo, e fedia a lavanderia de hospital - 

Este deveria ser o 7° jornal sobre a história. 

Billy acordou com Stu ao seu lado. O mais alto o beijou na bochecha eufórico, comemorando que tudo tinha dado certo. Que os tapas não o fizeram cair no coma. E Billy riu encantado da burrice e inocência do namorado. Eles assistiram jornais juntos e riram juntos uma manhã inteira, com Stu comentando de forma sedutora como ele enlouqueceu quando viu que Randy ainda estava vivo e que a repórter metida conseguiu sobreviver e andar até os fundos da casa. 

– No final tudo deu certo. – Billy comentou depois de rir. Stu o encarou apaixonado após isso e o abraçou. 

– Sei que você ficou bem tristonho por não poder ter contato os planos para Sid. – Stu fez beicinho. E então ele se aproximou do rosto de Billy com os olhos brilhantes. – Mas eu falei uma coisinha carinhosa antes de enviá-la para o inferno. – Stuart foi ficando gradativamente mais baixo.

– O que ? – Billy sussurrou cúmplice. 

– “ Isso... é por roubar o meu homem. ” 


End file.
